Transformers: Return of the King
by FMASTA9
Summary: All hail Megatron! Praise be to Decepticon! First Transformers FMASTA9 fanfict is inside! No Autobots allowed...I'm just playing, head on in and smell the awesomeness! Rating pending.
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Behold, the Decepticon leader FMASTA9 presents his first Transformers fanfict. And be it the day after the Midnight showing of Transformers 3: Dark of the Moon, which I had the pleasure of witnessing first hand mere (couple) hours ago. Though I must say, it sucks they killed off EVERY FREAKIN DECEPTICON! Oops, spoiler alert, my bad...It was an over all awesome movie! Recommended by the MASTA F himself. Anywho, not sure how to explain this, but call it an alternate timeline in whatever Transformers genre you want, I really didn't specify. This chapter fict is, of course, all about the AWESOMENESS OF LORD MEGATRON! But I don't need to tell you that, do I? Enjoy, "Transformers: Return of the King", by FMASTA9.

* * *

><p><strong>Transformers: Return of the King<strong>

Autobots threaten the survival of the Decepticon regime under Lord Starscream. Starscream retreated from his chambers to the royal throne room of Decepticon City, the empires capital on Cybertron. Soundwave accompanied him. "Master Starscream, reports state that Prime and his unit have infiltrated the 2nd great wall.

Also, it is confirmed that Lord Thundercracker has been destroyed." "Gah, how could they have overwhelmed us so easily? I, Starscream, will not tolerate this! Tell Omega squad to reinforce the front line!" "Omega squad has reported heavy casualties, only Devastator and Blitzwing remain functioning." "Then what about Zeta

squad?" "They were eliminated upon Prime's entry of the first great wall." "Grrr, then what's the status of Trypticon." "He is currently engaging Ironhide and his squadron at the ruins of Ayacon. Laserbeak reports that he is trapped there and is suffering heavy damage." "Impossible! Get Lord Skywarp on a private channel." "I'm

afraid I can't do that." "Why not, Soundwave?" "Skywarp has taken command of the forces of the second great wall and all communications have been jammed. Even with my special communicator, I can't guarantee that he is in my range." "No! I will not be beaten, I am unbeatable!" "Lord Starscream...may I suggest

something." "What, Soundwave!" "Perhaps you are not as great a leader as you make yourself out to be-" Starscream shot him. "You dare deny my leadership!" "I mean no disrespect, I am merely suggesting...that HE... may be our only hope of survival." Starscream was taken aback. He pondered Soundwave's words, as they

were as powerful as the explosions that dominated the air, and looked to the huge Carbonite statue that stood menacingly before them. HE stood proud, an evil expression on his face, the very presence of the statue brought chills to the servos. "I never thought that since that day, I'd ever have to resort to setting YOU free. But

for the glory of my leadership and the Decepticon race...I have no other choice." Starscream walked up to the statue and stood before it, a look of forgotten fear in his face. The plaque at the statue's base read 'Megatron, True Leader and King of the Decepticons, till all are one, Stardate: 236.556.1236905.


	2. Chapter 1:HE Awakens!

**Chapter 1: HE Awakens!**

Starscream opened his cockpit and brought out a grenade shaped device and clenched it in his fist. He shook with anger at what he was being forced to do. Bringing back his fist, Starscream yelled in rage as he smashed his it into the statue and pulled it out, leaving the device within the hole he left. The statue began to glow and

crumble before, in a flash, it exploded. A hush came about Decepticon city, as if all time had stopped. A chilling wind began to blow across the lands of Cybertron. Battle stopped, as every Cybertronian felt the disturbance. It was as if Cybertron itself began to tremble in fear. The smoke began to clear. Starscream and Soundwave

stood frozen before the overwhelming shadow that became more and more visible. Then, a sound vibrated the air that was nostalgic to all Cybertronian as the stuff of nightmares.

"Behold...I...Megatron...have BEEN REBORN!"

The smoke cleared, and there stood the menace of Cybertron, the emissary of hatred and destruction, the KING of the Decepticons: Megatron. He stepped down from his plaque and stood before Starscream and Soundwave in his menacing yet proud manner. Soundwave immediately fell to one knee and bowed his head.

Starscream merely shuddered. Megatron looked to Soundwave, one of his few truly loyal Decepticons. "Soundwave..." Soundwave tensed in joy at the calling of his name. "Yes...Lord Megatron?" "Report." "The Autobots have begun their all out attack on our glorious Decepticon city, our forces have suffered heavy casualties, and

we are in your service and at your disposal, we merely request your assistance, as per the will of Master Starscream." At his name, Megatron frowned, growled, and looked to Starscream. Starscream smirked innocently. "H-hail...Lord...Megatron." Megatron began walking towards him aggressively. Starscream fell back and

attempted to scurry away. He picked him up with a clawed hand and held him at arms length by the throat. "Starscream, were it not for the current situation, I would see you to oblivion...personally! But seeing as how you are surprisingly, 'potentially useful', I am ordering you to lead an airstrike at this location!" Megatron

pointed at Soundwave's holomap. "T-The frontlines?" "Did I STUTTER!" "No Lord Megatron, I beg forgiveness!" "Your actions don't allow you such luxury, just know if you fail, YOUR SCRAP!" Megatron tossed Starscream into the air, Starscream transforming into his jet form and flying off into battle. Megatron growled and

snapped to Soundwave. "Soundwave, establish a battery at this location, and a command center behind it, have them fire constantly here." "Yes, Lord Megatron, as you command." "And I, Megatron, will personally eliminate Prime and his Autobots from all of EXISTENCE!" Megatron leaped into the air and through the hole in the

ceiling and Soundwave made his way to the specified coordinates. The tide of war had just turned, and the future of Cybertron...looked far more grim than it had in astrocenturies.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afternotes: <strong>Pretty awesome, eh? Something tells me, this whole story is about to get pretty BA for the winning side (for all you idiotic Autobots out there, it isn't you.)!


	3. Chapter 2:HE Returns!

**Author's Notes: **Imma back to kick some AS-tronomical stuff towards you! I know this is probably years late, but I feel the wait will be worth it! Decepticon fans rejoice! Autobots fans, grab some tissues. Shutup, sit down, and enjoy the ride! All hail Megatron! Note: If this sounds unfair to anyone, you may send your complaints directly to Megatron...wahahahaha! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: HE Returns!<strong>

* * *

><p>The battle outside was intensifying, Autobots and Decepticons ripping each other apart without regret or remorse. Explosions decorated the air and parts littered the ground.<p>

It was like something out of a horror movie or an old war film, the sight of the devastation would shake any freshman Cybertronian to their core. But it was the veterans,

those who have seen war and know it's smell, it's taste, it's feeling, it's psychologically taxing ways that prevailed on this field. Often it was the elite that tore the newbies to

pieces, and though it was taxing for Autobots, the Decepticon elite often found sadistic pleasure in taking life in the cruelest possible method. This often gave the side of evil

an advantage, the merciless onslaught of the Decepticons prevailing over the withdrawn, more preserved Autobots. This had changed in recent decades when Optimus Prime

witnessed the deaths of RC and Hot Shot at the claws of Megatron, and decided then that the Autobots, in order to achieve victory, must hold back no longer. Through this

sudden change in tactic and the betrayal of their leader Megatron at the hands of Starscream, the Decepticons were swiftly usurped, having been decimated on the fields

they once held under tyranny and malice. The moral of the Autobots renewed and the Decepticons on their last standing ground, victory was all but within reach for Optimus

Prime and his friends. However, the tide of battle was about to shift, more drastically than any sane tactician could imagine, as with the return of the Decepticon king will

come the return of decimation, chaos, and fear.

On the battlefield...

"Fight, friends! Keep pushing forward! If we can take this Decepticon stronghold, we'll be one step closer to overtaking the whole citadel!" Ironhide compelled his unit, aiding

them with his own arsenal of weapons in taking out one of the barracks towers of the Decepticon Citadel. The Decepticons were losing too many too fast to be capable of

holding their line much longer. "My fellow Decepticons, now is the time to stand our ground. For the memory of Lord Megatron, and the glory of Lord Starscream, we fight

until our last. Dying. Breath!" Commander Brawl did the same for his unit, backing up with his fellow Decepticons with strong armor and devastating firepower in order to

hold the battle line in hopes of possible reinforcements that he knew may not come. "Now charge!" "Charge!" The split tribes of Cybertron charged forward in unison, ready

to clash in the all to familiar slaughter fest that occurred in these conflicts. They were mere feet away from each other before, from out of the sky, came the harbinger of

death. Reverting from the sophisticated tank-jet into his monstrous humanoid form, Megatron landed with a loud crash that sent a hush over the entire field. Both sides

ceased their movement, their shouting, and the field became silent. All optics were focused now on this newcomer to the war field, anticipation welling up in both Autobot

and Decepticon alike. From the kneeling crouch assumed from when he landed, Megatron snapped his gaze to the opposing Autobots. He stood, his blood red optics scanning

the enemy's very sparks, growling to himself. A small chatter began to break the silence, chatter that only consisted of a name, whether followed up or leading up too, that

all had known to stand for terror. Megatron! "Decepticons!" Megatron addressed his minions. "Acknowledge your leader's return!" The Decepticons uproared with cheers of

delight for their master's return. The Autobot line shook with nervousness, as the Decepticon of their worst fears, who had long been gone, now stood before them, rallying

his troops as he did back then before the Autobot's inevitable defeats. Ironhide ran through the front lines and stood before Megatron, with apparent fear in his movement.

The uproar ceased on the Decepticon side. Megatron turned to face his challenger, the interrupter to his glorious return. "It...can't...be," Ironhide whispered to himself.

Megatron bore his razor sharp teeth at the sight of his old adversary and turned fully to stand before him full fledged. "If it isn't the Autobot arms dealer who thinks himself

a leader. Come to prove me real?" "Ha! That's right!" Ironhide put on a grin of confidence. Turning his back to the menace of Cybertron, he addressed his fellow Autobots.

"Friends, listen! We all know full well that the Megatron of the past, King of the Decepticons, is dead! His spark extinguished before our very optics, as well as those of our

leader, Optimus!" Chatter began once again on the Autobot side. "This Megatron before us now can't be the true Megatron, because we know in our sparks all too well that

death is permanent!" The Autobots gave an uproarious shout. "We know because we've seen our friends fall, their sparks extinguish before us, and that they will never

come back. What makes the tyrannical Megatron any different? He may have been a monster beyond all recognition, but in the end, he was still a Cybertronian! He was

mortal, just like us!" Another roar emerged from the Autobots. "This fake, this imposter to our greatest fears, has appeared for only one reason! And that is to demoralize

us! To strike fear where fear is NOT present! That is why, on the Decepticon's final ground, they threaten us with a ghost!" The Autobots moral was made clear, shining like a

sun that their commander had just disproven their worst fear. Megatron only stood and waited for the applause to cease. "Clearly, this doppelganger is a hologram...or more

a Decepticon experiment to replicate their leader! Regardless. He. Is. Not. REAL!" Ironhide threw his fist, aimed directly for Megatron's face. It made contact, but not with

the intended target. It was a countermove that resulted in Ironhide's fist being captured within the palm of Megatron's clawed hand, stopping the motion dead frozen.

Ironhide then noticed the chip in Megatron's chestplate that he was witness to Optimus bestowing. Realizing it was no imposter came to late for Ironhide. Megatron grinned

with his razor sharp teeth. His grip tightened on Ironhide's fist, the sound of crushing metal filled the air combined with a shout of pain from Ironhide. In one swift motion,

Megatron tore the fist's arm from it's owner, tossed it, and struck his own free clawed arm dead center through the Autobot commander, piercing through Ironhide's armored

chassis like paper and coming out of his back for every Autobot to see. "Believe me when I say that I am… Very. Real. None may usurp or mimic my power because there

are none worthy of it other than myself! For I. Am.," retreating his arm from the Autobot's body, it swiftly transformed into a large cannon which, when aimed through the

crosshairs directly into Ironhide's face, fired a huge beam that erased the Autobot from the waist up along with the unlucky Autobots standing directly behind him for a good

50 feet. The smoldering remains collapsed on the ground as the cannon smoked with death. _**"MEGATRON!"**_ Fear had made it's return, and it was very real.

On the other front...

Optimus took his axe out of the lifeless chassis of Cyclonus and looked to the direction of Ironhide's forces. An uneasy feeling overcame him. "Optimus, whatsup?" It was

Cliff Jumper that raised the question to the visibly troubled Prime. "Something is wrong," Optimus broke into a sprint that none of his allies had witnessed since the days of

the quarreling brothers. He reached a small hill and saw the smoke rising from the battlefield a few meters away. Cliff Jumper quickly caught up, worried for the sake of his

friend and leader. "Prime, what is it?" "I recognize that stench." "What stench?" "...The stench...of death."


	4. Chapter 3:HE Never Looks Back!

**Author's Notes: **Second shot, last for tonight! And for now...But it will leave you wanting more...or not, I'm not psychic, I just like to think that I am! Enjoy! Plus, 2 new oocs that I think we on the side of evil will enjoy very much! All hail Megatron! Praise be to Decepticon! Too death before the shadows, hail to the _Shadowcons! _OOP, spoiler! Enjoy, more coming soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: HE Never Looks Back<strong>

* * *

><p>Back on the battlefield...<p>

Megatron stood before the remnants of the surviving Autobots of Ironhide's unit, now confused, scared, and misguided from the loss of their commander. One brave

Autobot, however, ran out from the ranks towards Megatron. He was a newbie, fresh to battle and a witness to his first slaughter, the data streams inside his processor going

awry with anger and thoughts of fear, revenge, and victory. "Autobots, don't be afraid! We stand together so that we may combat this menace!" "A small fry of the Autobots

stands before Megatron proclaiming there is nothing to fear. A bold and noble action, but a foolish one nonetheless. Do you wish to die so badly?" The Autobot took another

step, raised his gun and fired a single shot that brazed and deflected off of Megatron's cheek plate, causing him to jerk and leaving a small black skid mark. This enraged the

tyrant of Cybertron, causing him to growl in anger for being disgraced in such a matter as this. He picked up Iron Hide's giant war axe with a claw and threw it as the

newbie, bisecting him down the middle in less than a second and landing in the chassis of one of the larger Autobots. Brawl stepped forward. "My Lord Megatron, what is

your command?" "Nothing for you, whelp." "W-what?" _**"SHADE! ERADICATOR!"**_ From the skies came 2 black silhouettes that landed before the Decepticon leader. The

one name Shade, a sleek and thin Jet, spoke first. "What is your wish, my master?" "You are to eliminate these worthless rebellious elements present on the field before

me. Understood?" The one named Eradicator, the larger and sharper tank, spoke next. "We hear and obey, my master." The silhouettes stood and turned to the Autobots,

who all backed up simultaneously before the new menacing arrivals. Eradicator puffed out his chest, the plates splitting in four and ejecting a large chain-gun that glowed an

ominous purple. "Kill them all!" The weapon began to fire, all 10 of it's barrels letting loose thousands of bullets, disintegrating lines of Autobots in it's wake. The Autobots on

the other side of the line drawn by Megatron, not getting slaughtered by chaingun fire, stood and watched in horror as their allies were cut down. Their horrors had only just

begun, however, as Shade closed the gap in the blink of an optic, almost in a way of teleportation. Wielding ominously glowing purple blades on each wrist, he picked his first

victim and sliced him into 36 even pieces before moving on to do the same to the rest. Within minutes, Eradicator had eliminated his entire side of functioning Autobots and

no later turned his sights to Shade's group, which was also thinning rapidly. Deciding on impatience, he let loose another storm of bullets. Shade snapped to and grabbed Lt.

Bulkhead, who was one of the few functioning Autobots on the field, and held him up in front of him. The rain of devastation wiped out the rest and turned Bulkhead's

heavily armored chassis into scrap metal, Shade using him as a shield to protect him from the onslaught. The field reduced to scraps and ashes, Shade tossed Bulkhead

before teleporting before Eradicator, blade outstretched. With the blade at Eradicator's neck and the gun under Shade's chin, death itself screamed in attempt to claim them

both, but death incarnate intervened. **"ENOUGH!"** The 2 silhouettes corrected their posture almost instantly. "You have served me well this moment, my most trusted

Shadowcons." "We live to serve only you, master!" The shadows bowed before the tyrant in a gesture of upmost loyalty. Brawl and the other Decepticons were speechless as

to what just happened. For being on the side of evil, none present had bore witness to slaughter of that magnitude. Brawl stepped forward. "Megatron...I-" Megatron

unsheathed his sword and plunged it vertically through Brawl's head. "There is but one glory you fight for and that is for Megatron!" Megatron withdrew his sword and kicked

the lifeless corpse of Brawl to the ground. Unleashing his cannon once again, he let loose a shot that destroyed the remains of his fallen commander. The Decepticons

remained silent. "Shadowcons, did I not command for the elimination of** ALL** rebellious elements?" "Forgive us master, we shall do so straight away." Megatron turned away

from his Decepticons and began to walk away as Eradicator and Shade glared at them with bloodlust. The sounds of slaughter filled the air once again as the Shadowcons

proceeded to do the same to the remnants of the Decepticons lead by the late Commander Brawl. The deed was done in under a minute. Wiping the fresh Energon from

their stained silhouetted bodies, the Shadowcons returned before their master. "Shade." "Yes, my master?" "I will send you coordinates to the next battle you are to

oversee. You are to tell the commander in charge that he is 'relieved of duty' as per Megatron's orders." "And that would be." "Commander Shockwave. You know what to

do from there." "I hear and obey, master." Shade disappeared in a cloud of shadow and reappeared in the air in his jet form, blasting off in a shower of purple shards. "As for

you, Eradicator..." "Yes, my master?" "I have a more noble task for you, my ravenous servant." "Most excellent, do tell, Master." Eradicator received great pleasure from

hearing the words 'more noble task'. As he and Shade were always at qualms, one constantly trying to kill/usurp the other, Eradicator seized any and every opportunity to

outshine his 'partner'. "I want you to go after the Autobot...Metroplex." "The fabled walking city?" "One and the same. I believe you'll find him a worthy enough challenge?"

"Am I to eliminate him?" "In the most painful way possible." "Yes...my master." Eradicator back flipped into the air and floated above the ground in his Hover Tank mode, his

chain-gun now attached to the back of his vehicle form, and blasted off in a haze of purple mist towards Metroplex's coordinates. Megatron stood triumphant among the

ashes of the genocide that occurred at his clawed hand. He gave a frame-chilling, sinister laugh that populated the air, which signaled the terror of things to come. Events

were going to change now for the betterment of all Decepticon kind, and the Autobots were none the wiser to their dawning.

Later on the slaughter site...

A squadron of Autobots arrived hours after the loud explosions ceased on the field of Ironhide's point of attack. They arrived to a dust decorated winter-esque scene, the sky

and ground filled with grey ash. The team consisted of Sideswipe, Ratchet, Cliff Jumper, and Prime. They surveyed the area with grim expressions and feelings of disgust.

"What happened here? How come I'm not getting anything from Ironhide's communicator?" Cliff Jumper inquired to the group. "Because Ironhide is dead, boy," Ratchet

held the lower chassis of their friend in his arms. Cliff Jumper dropped his weapon and fell to his knees at the scarring sight of his friend's remains. "Who could have done

this Prime?" "There is only one weapon in the galaxy that leaves residual Energon readings like these, and it belongs to…Megatron." "Megatron?" The 3 Autobots snapped to

attention at the utterance of his name. "Can't be, 'Tron's been dead fur astro-years," Sideswipe brought up nervously. "It seems he hasn't stayed that way. Our greatest

adversary has made his return and left the ashes of our allies to tell us," Ratchet spoke, scanning the debris with his optic-laser. "Something else is amiss," Prime addressed

his team as he stared at the different colored ashes, "Ratchet." His friend complied, scanning the residue at their feet. "Scans confirm…they're Decepticon remains."

"Decepticon? But they're dead in the same way our fellow Autobots seems to be." "It seems Megatron's plans do not involve his exterior members of his former regime…so

he's eliminated them from his game," Prime spoke with a hint of anger. "That's…That's horrible!" "What else ya gonna 'spect from that nasty ol' Megatron?" "I recognize this

form of destruction as well…" "What do you mean, Prime?" "It's all coming back to me now...like a blast from the past. It's time I told you a tale from the days long behind

me…a tale I seldom tell with ease that will explain everything. But for now, I will explain on the way, we must reconvene with HQ and reform our strategies now that

Megatron's back." "Now that Megatron's back, it means we have to drastically rethink our plans to fit the worst possible scenarios, right?" "For once, Ratchet, my old friend,

I hope that you're wrong."


End file.
